


The Start of Something Good

by TheWinterStoner



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner





	The Start of Something Good

It was the start of the summer break, Tom was going to Chris’s for the holidays as his parents were away on business, Chris had only started that term, but he and Tom had hit it off straight away, they were in the same dorm room, just the two of them, so they spent nearly all their time together, they got to the airport and Chris new exactly what to do, he lead Tom to the desk and sorted their luggage, and how heavy it was, Tom copied his friend and they went to passport control and then eventually, through the X-Ray machines, where Tom got patted down by this man in a private room, and being a 17 year-old boy, having hands touch you in those intimate areas isn’t the most fun, he came out of the room with a boner, and Chris saw, giggling and nudging him slightly

“You got a ‘little’ problem there, Hiddleston?” Chris said with a bright grin

Tom blushed madly and held his bag in front of his groin “Oh shut up, Hemsworth…” He looked for the nearest toilet and ran to it 

“Tom! Where are you going!?” Chris said teasingly 

“You know where!” He replied with a laugh, he needed to get rid of this. Fast. He got to the toilets and it was empty, thank god. He went into the farthest cubicle and lowered the toilet seat and pulled his shorts and boxers down, sitting on the toilet and taking a deep breath “This is a whole new low, Thomas” He said to himself before starting to stroke himself, slowly at first, getting into the rhythm of it before picking up his pace, closing his eyes and licking his lips, he kept getting faster, feeling himself closer. That was until he heard someone come into the bathroom, he got slower, keeping himself quiet, he heard soft footsteps approach 

“Tom?” a deep, Australian voice spoke and he let out a breath 

“Chris… Jesus, I’m kind of busy…” He said a little peeved off

“You want any help?” Chris said with a cheeky grin, leaning against the basin, Tom thought about it for a moment, he’d always had a crush on his best friend, and now he was offering to help Tom, sexually 

“Alright” He said and unlocked the door, letting it swing open, revealing Tom sat on the toilet, shorts and boxers around his ankles and his big, fully erect cock in one hand, a cute blush in his cheeks

“Damn…” Chris said in a low whisper, walking briskly over to Tom and closing the door, getting on his knees and licking up Tom’s hard member with a satisfied moan, taking Tom’s tip into his mouth and sucking, Tom moves his hands into Chris’s hair, tugging softly at it, Chris looks into Tom’s eyes, he’d fallen in love with the Brit since their first night together, they’d talked all night about each other and Chris fell in love with Tom, and now, he had the other boy’s delicious cock in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, taking Tom in deeper every time, eventually feeling Tom’s cock hit the back of his throat, and boy it felt amazing. Tom had his eyes closed and head tilted back, he felt in heaven, he was secretly in love with the hunk of the year, like Chris, it was all from the first night, talking about each other and laughing, now he had his crush on his knees and sucking his cock, and it felt wonderful, he felt so close when he heard Chris undo the zipper to his own shorts and he relished in the sound. Chris reached down and started to stroke himself, moaning onto Tom’s cock, sending vibrations down the other boy, Tom moaned loudly after holding it in for so long he came in Chris’ mouth, thrusting his hips upwards, more into the other’s mouth, Chris grinned and swallowed everything Tom gave him. Tom was in ecstasy, he hadn’t had an orgasm that amazing since his first one, he panted breathlessly and watched Chris

“Chris… Cum in my mouth…” He said with a lazy grin, and Chris grinned back, getting to his feet, he was taller than Tom, only by 2 inches, and he always teased Tom for it in a playful, best friend way, he pressed the tip of his equally big, hard, cock to Tom’s lips and started to stroke again, Tom wrapped his lips around Chris’ tip and swirled his tongue around it, watching Chris’ facial expression and how it changed, his eyes were closed, his mouth was open but he felt so much pleasure that no sound was emitted from the lips Tom so desperately wanted to kiss, Chris came hard into Tom’s mouth and with a loud moan, watching Tom swallow it all, panting afterwards and falling back to his knees, tucking his cock back into his pants and slamming his lips against Tom’s in a passionate, but sloppy kiss. Tom melted into it, wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck and pulled him closer, Chris pulled away but looked into Tom’s eyes lovingly 

“Be my boyfriend?” He said quickly, blushing, Tom smiled and nodded

“Of course I will! That’s all I’ve wanted since our first night!” He grinned and kissed Chris again

“Thank god!” He smiled and kissed Tom back, their flight was announced over the tannoy and Chris burst into giggles “Come on, tuck that delicious cock back in and let’s go take our seats on the plane” He grinned and stood up, grabbing his bag and unlocking the door

“Alright, if I must” He winked and tucked himself back in and sorting out his long curls, grabbing his bag too and walking past Chris out to the sinks, he stopped to think “Chris… What do we tell your parents?” He looked a little worried, Chris just grinned and blushed

“They already know I’m gay, they support me which is really good, and they always tease me about my crush on you…” He blushed even deeper

“Aw, Chris!” Tom smiled and hugged his new boyfriend, kissing his cheek “I doubt they’ll let us sleep in the same room…” He sounded a little deflated 

“I told mum that we might be together so she’s kept the double bed in my room…” He smiled at Tom holding his hand “Come on Hiddleston” He started to run as final calls were being announced, as they ran through the airport and onto the plane and took their seats in first class, Chris’ parents were extremely rich, his father a famous actor, earning very close to a million dollars a film, his mother was a weapons technician, so together they earned over 1.5 million dollars a month, sometimes more, so they paid for Tom and Chris to fly first class 

“Whoa, this is amazing…” Tom looked around amazed, they had their own booth with a double bed, and they wouldn’t be disturbed if they didn’t want to be, and no one could see in either.

“It is quite nice isn’t it?” He smiled at Tom, laughing at the bed “Trust my mother to get a double bed” He laughed again and laid down, face first on it and sighed “Lovely! Come join me, love” He moved over and made room on the bed and patted the space next to him, Tom smiled and took off his jacket, dumping his bag next to Chris’, getting on the bed next to the hunk 

“This is lovely, much more comfy than the one at school, right?” He laughed, Chris had turned around and managed to tangle his legs with Tom’s, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist and resting his head on Tom’s chest, smiling

“Much better, but you’ll love my bed at home” He grinned up at you “It’s really soft and my pillows are softer” He winked, Tom was running his fingers through the dark hair of his love, loving how soft it was “Tom, I don’t want you to think I’m some rich, mummy’s boy, because I’m not” He sounded a little sad, most of the other boys in school bullied Chris because he had rich parents who sent him money every week, he asked them to stop, as he found himself a job as a waiter in a small café in town, but they didn’t like to think of Chris having no money, but he kept getting bullied, he didn’t tell his parents.

“I don’t think you’re a rich mummy’s boy, I’ve heard you talking to your parents and you ask them to stop sending you stuff, I love you, Chris, and I don’t care about how much money your parents have” He smiled and kissed Chris softly and the Australian kissed him back and smiled

“I love you too, Tom” He sighed in relief “My parents like you a lot,” He smiled and drew patterns on your shirt with his finger “They think you’re good for me, honestly, I don’t see how, I mean, you’re such a bad boy!” He giggled and Tom playfully started to wrestle with Chris on the bed, like they did in their PE classes, they were laughing and shouting, Chris had his face in Tom’s crotch, and Tom saw and blushed 

“You’re a cheeky bastard, Hemsworth” he grinned and gently pushed Chris jokingly 

“What, you taste nice?” He said smoothly, grinning up at Tom, moving his hands all over the other boy’s body “And also, you’re mine…” he said with a smiled and kissed all over Tom’s face with a giggle.

“Chris! Stop it!” He protested, although he really didn’t want his new boyfriend to stop, he loved every single kiss and Chris knew it. They were cuddled up watching a movie on Chris’s laptop, when an air hostess came in with snacks and fizzy drinks, the hostess was Chris’s aunt

“Aunt Helen?” Chris said with a smile, pausing the film and hugging the woman “It’s great to see you!”

“You too, Christopher!” She smiled and set the snacks and drinks down “Your mother texted me a list of the things you liked,” She smiled and ruffled his hair, then looked at Tom “And who is this dashing fellow you were cuddling with?” 

“Aunt Helen, this is my boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston, Tom, this is my father’s sister and my aunt Helen” He introduced Tom proudly and he stood up  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you” He smiled

“Oh the pleasure is all mine…” He smiled and nudged Chris in his side “Your mum is gonna be so proud of you…”  
“I hope so…” He smiled and held Tom’s hand tightly, his hands were shaking a little

“She will…” She looked outside the booth and sighed “I have to go, but I’ll be back to bring you some pyjamas, your mother sent me two pairs, one for each of you” She giggled and left, shutting the door, he smiled and got back on the bed, closing his laptop 

“Come, here” He gestured for Tom to lay next to him, his eyes were soft and full of love

“Of course, I would never pass up an opportunity to lay with the best looking boy I’ve ever seen” He winked and crawled into the bed, snuggling into Chris’ side, wrapping his arms and legs around him, they fitted together perfectly “I love you, Christopher…” He said happily, Chris looked down at his love and smiled 

“I love you too, Thomas” He cupped Tom’s jaw in his hand and kissed Tom’s luscious lips softly, his thumb caressing Tom’s cheek, Tom kissed back just as gently, neither of them had ever had a boyfriend before, so it was all new to them, but they just went where their hearts led them, It felt right for them to be together.

Later on they were both doing some homework as they were in the same classes they helped each other, when Chris’ aunt Helen came in with some pyjamas and clean underpants “Boys, I brought your PJ’s, call me if there’s anything else you need” She smiled and left, Chris got up and picked them up 

“Okay, there’s stripes or…” He looked at the other pair and blushed “Spaceships…” He could die right now. Tom just grinned and took the stripy pyjamas and put them on

“Come on then space boy. Let’s see them on you” He said cheekily and watched eagerly as Chris undressed, when Chris took his shirt off a small gasp could be heard from Tom, Chris was muscular and hunky. Tom got off the bed and ran his fingers over Chris’ shoulders gently, Chris smiled and hummed happily, feeling Tom’s hands slide down his sides and around to his stomach, moving up to his shoulders again “My strong man…” Tom whispered softly into Chris’ ear

“Always yours, Tom…” He leaned into Tom’s body, he turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck “I love you…” He crashed his lips into Tom’s, moving to the bed and falling on top of Tom, he worked his hands under Tom’s shirt, caressing his chest while Tom had his hands on Chris’ back, they kissed passionately before Chris broke the kiss for air, he was deeply in love with the boy under him, he looked into Tom’s eyes and Tom looked into Chris’ back

“I love you too…” He smiled and ran his fingers through Chris’ brown hair, pulling him down again to whisper in his ear, he was blushing “I’m hard Chris…” Chris grinned and looked down to Tom’s crotch, Chris was equally as hard, he looked back at Tom and whispered 

“Me too…” Chris began to rub himself against Tom’s growing erection, moaning slightly and reaching down Tom’s trousers, using his hand to stroke Tom’s cock “Oh Tom…” He moaned as he got his own cock out too, watching as Tom stroked his, he looked into tom’s eyes with such love and compassion, seeing those feelings reflected in Tom’s eyes, he kissed Tom again, more hungrily than loving, still stroking Tom’s glorious cock, both boys moaning into each other’s mouths, after a few minutes Tom came with a high pitched moan of Chris’ name, then again, a few minutes later Chris came with a deep, sexy growl of Tom’s name. Tom however had a chest with cum on it, Chris regained his normal breathing pattern and licked both their cum off Tom’s chest with sexiness, moaning at the taste. 

“Oh Chris…” Tom ran his fingers through Chris’ hair softly, he was tired now, an orgasm had always made him so, he panted and smiled as Chris swallowed the lot, tucking his cock back into his pants

“Delicious…” He grinned and laid next to Tom as he buttoned up his shirt again

“That’s you, baby…” He grinned and kissed Chris again, pulling the blanket over them, snuggling into Chris’ body “Goodnight, Chris… I love you” 

He smiled and kissed tom back, hugging him “Goodnight Tom, I love you too” he soon fell asleep and was snoring softly, they slept cuddled up all night, when the morning came, Helen brought them some breakfast and woke them up, Chris however wasn’t one to be woken up easily

“He sleeps like his father” Helen pointed out, laughing

“I know how to wake him up” Tom grinned and picked up a piece of bacon and held it under Chris’ nose, the hunk smelled it and almost bit Tom’s fingers off eating it “Mmmm. Yum” He grinned “Thank you, baby…” he kissed Tom and reached over for his plate “Thanks aunt Helen” He smiled and started eating happily

“You’re welcome, Christopher” She smiled and ruffled his hair before she left them alone again 

“She’s the only one besides my mother who I allow to call Christopher.” He said a little annoyingly “And you of course” He kissed Tom’s cheek sweetly 

“You’re my Christopher” Tom grinned and gave Chris his last piece of bacon “Here, I’m not that hungry…” He put the plate down and got dressed; they would be landing in 4 hours

“My parents are meeting us at the airport, along with my annoying 12 year-old brother Liam…” he grunted “That kid gets more annoying every time I see him…”

“Be nice to your brother Chris!” Tom said playfully 

“No. He’s an annoying little dick!” He said angrily “Even mum says so…” He laughed “Trust me, you’ll find out”

4 Hours later they landed in the airport, he smiled as he and Tom walked through the airport, holding hands, Chris’ mother came to greet them, Liam standing with their father.  
“Christopher!” His mother yelled from the other side of the terminal, Chris could just die right there.

“Hello mum” He said when his mother was close enough, his mother had started to kiss his face, Chris was as red as a tomato “Mum… Please.” He laughed and signaled towards Tom

“Thomas! Darling!” She pulled the other boy into a tight hug

“Hello, Mrs Hemsworth…” He hugged back 

“Oh please, call me Leonie” She smiled and let go, standing back next Chris’ father. 

“Muum, why does Chris get to bring back friends from boarding school and I don’t?” Liam whined

“Because I’m cooler. Besides, Tom’s my boyfriend…” He stated proudly, pulling Tom closer

“Chris is allowed relationships too!? That’s not fair!” 

“Oh shut up, Liam…” He rolled his eyes and went to collect his and Tom’s luggage, gently shoving Liam out the way, Tom followed him and held his hand

“I see what you mean about Liam…” He laughed and Chris laughed louder

“You ain’t seen nothing yet”


End file.
